danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zodiac High School
}}Zodiac High School is the school in Danganronpa: Time for Death. It is a school was opened in 1834, close in 1987 and reopen in 2023. Rumor has it that the school is possibly haunted by students of Class of 1876. The school was meant to be a boarding school to help teenage students get ready for college. History The school was open in 1834 in Tokyo, Japan. The school had over five millions students for the past century. However, in 1987, the school closed due to billing problems, funding and students complaining about loud noises in the hallways. Which made people came that the school was haunted since November 23, 1876. However, the school reopened in 2023 for no possible reason and 16 emails were given out to 16 students with talents and gifts. The Death of Class of 1876 There is an old rumor in the school that the school is possibly haunted by students of Class of 1876. It started on November 23, 1876, when a student went insane for no reason and kill 54 students and 12 teachers. He was later put in asylum and executed. After that, students have been hearing loud noises, whispering or if their lucky, the spirits of students. This made over one thousand students leave the school, which made one of the reasons the school shut down. Even the Class A students that are trapped in the school are hearing the same things. Headmaster Students of Class A Description Zodiac High School is rectangle-shaped. It has four floors, each floor has about 6 classroom/rooms and 16 dorms. The outside of the school is painted light blue with white lining. The front of the school has two glass doors, with a glass window in between the two doors. The stairs outsides are white cobblestone. In front of the school is a parking that holds 275 cars and U-turn, which is for pick up/drop off only. Each classroom has two giant windows. There are bushes surrounded the sides. The hallways in the school are painted light tan with a blue, wide line in the middle. The hallways create a plus side. Each hall has a two rooms. The flooring is tanned tiles. Each classroom has 20 desk, 4 rows of 5. They have a chalkboard behind the teacher's desk. The teacher's desk are wooden, each one having one desktop, files of the students, and extra decorations of the staff's chose, like plants, for example. The desk has three drawers. First Floor The first floor of the school has 3,600 lockers, 4 female restrooms, 4 male restrooms, 2 janitor's closet and 5 water fountains, the classrooms on the first floor are Math Class, Science Class, Music Class, Gym Class/Pool, Poetry Class and Computer Class. Inside the gym, there is a boy's and girl's locker room. The first office is located by the entrance of the school. The cafeteria is located across from the restrooms. There are 16 dorms on the floor. In the story, each dorm has a picture of an object, describing each students's SHSL and each dorm is decorated, describing their SHSL. Second Floor The second floor has 2,000 locker and two female and male restroom two janitor's closets and 5 water fountains. The classes/rooms on the floor are the Gaming Room, Library, Drama Class, Home Economy, Art Class and Laundry Room. The Gaming Room is also a Video Game Development Club, where students that attend the club, learn how to make video games and learns about coding. Third Floor The second floor has no lockers, 2 female and male restrooms 1 janitor's closet and one water fountain. The classrooms/rooms on the floor are the Planetarium, History Class, Algebra, Dojo Training, Nurse's Office and Student Lounge. The Planetarium was shut down when the school reopen due that it used too much electricity. Outside the door, there is a sign that says "Closed". Fourth Floor The fourth floor is the last floor of the school. It is mostly for the staff. This floor is the only floor with 4 rooms There are no lockers, only one restroom, which is for the teacher's only, one water fountain and one janitor's closet. The room on that floor are the Principal's Office, Teacher's Lounge, Storage Room and Teacher's Dorm. The Principal's Office and Teacher's Lounge are locked for no possible reason. Trivia * The ghost of the student that the students mostly see is a girl named Yuri Light. Which was the first student the psycho student killed. * The dorms' doors on the next three floor are replaced by a wall. * The game was originally gonna be named after the school. Navigation Category:Schools Category:Locations